


Earthquake with Mark Watney

by PsychoticSyanne



Category: Fiction - Fandom, The Martian Chronicles - Ray Bradbury
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoticSyanne/pseuds/PsychoticSyanne
Summary: Mark gets into a earthquake.





	

Earth U.S.A. California, Santa Rosa. February 21st, 2020   
Entry ( 1 )  
I really ******* hate disco.   
Even coming back to earth everyone seems to mock me for disliking disco. Probably because all of Annie's reports about me ******** about it. The media seem to create a so called “meme” out of it. What did I miss?  
The **** is a meme? My friends, and Venkat, have invited me to a party in Santa Rosa... apparently they have amazing wineries, and we’ll be going on a “wine tour”. I'm in the car currently writing in my journal, when I should be really carrying out a conversation with everyone… considering they paid for me to go. So I'll just leave my manly journal for now. 

 

Well ****, does life hate me or something for leaving Mars??  
An earthquake just hit, and it's not like the tiny ones where you feel like you're on a “joy ride”. It was a full on “I'm going to kill you” type. When we just arrived at the winery we were rushed out to the field so the old, not very well built, I mean “rustic”, mansions, doesn't try to kill me. Everything is destroyed and I can hear sirens going crazy and I'm not getting my god **** wine. Venkat is trying to take leadership in the group, but we all know he's not good at that. We allowed it so we don't have to hear complaining the whole time.


End file.
